Life of Regrets
by SafireKitsune-CrystalRose
Summary: Its been years since the Kuran Clan and their followers left and that the Vampire/Hunter war ended. Years since Zero and his siblings have faked their deaths and will those who have abandoned them regret it. Multiy Cross over. Depends as story develops.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi this is my first time writing a fanfic so please help if I need to edit anything to make it possible for my story to be read on _

_Disclaimer: Don't own Vampire knight, JLA, nor yugioh/yugioh gx these soely belong to there authors_

_Or some of the songs I may put in. Though some are written by me._

So long,

good bye,

I've got to go.

V1:

Can't say its been a good run,

My time here is at an end.

It's my time to leave,

And move on.

This is what both Antwon, and Zero thought as they left Cross Academy for the last and final time. The Vampire/Hunter war was over both the Association and council were under a new ruling. Kaien Cross in charge not only of the school but president of the Association as well with their teacher Touga Yagari as the right hand man and his helper. Most of the Vampire Council dead and finally under the rule of the former vampire prince now king Kaname Kuran with their former friend and younger sister figure Yuki Cross now Kuran. Yes yes you all thought that Zero was in love with Yuki oh how far from the truth you are he only saw her as a younger/older sibling who cared for both him and his sibling Antwon (a.K.a: Alyssa).

Both feeling abandoned and uneeded decided it was best to leave and regroup with the rest of the family and restart their music group the "All Stars". They both realized that while Cross may miss them Yagari-Sensei would still think of them as monsters and beasts in human form. Still be looked down upon by the Kuran siblings and their followers, Ichiru would still hate them for killing Shizuka, and the rest just wouldn't care.

So I say to you.

Chorus: So long,

Goodbye,

I've got to go.

V2:

I've got to go on,

And I've got to move on.

I've got to leave the past behind,

And go on with my life.

Both of them thought it was time to leave and move on with their lives. Free of judgement and free of everyone elses judgement. Just like Duel Academy with their other brother Jaden a place where Antwon din't have to disguise her self as a guy and be whom she really is. Alyssa Antwoinette hikari Solaris Rythmica Yukki Kiriyu and not some one made to protect some precious princess. Just themselves at the same time you could see their godfather and older brother by 5 years doing the same thing it seems the JLA doesn't want or need them anymore Kyle (a.K.a: Andros) had also quit the GL corps.

He just couldn't dedicate himself to one thing and just give up emotion for the sole reason of being fearless. He knows the true meaning of courage and comes not from not knowing fear but from aknowledging your afraid and facing your fear anyways. He also knows that the GL corps is nothing but a joke back at the association at least they did something with action yes they had to kill but if it was for the survival and maybe the lives of one or two innocent families so what. Kal – El just couldn't stand to see his godchildren treated this way he saw how Hal and the rest of the Corps tried to change Andros of whom he was just to fit their description of the fearless and selfless Corps.

Not brave enough Ha! Not the initial first choice Double Ha! Andros is ten times as brave and the supposed ring he gave up is nothing but a trinket he made. He had face a whole armada of Level E vamps and decimated them in just twenty minutes.

No the reason every one was leaving was not because of their idiotic soul mates (_**partly) **_mostly it was because they felt that they needed to leave. Their mission was over the JLA didn't need Andros as a Green Lantern anymore the Corps wouldn't let him go on any missions until he was to their standards millitary ready. In the titans Tim, Johan, and Shou left they didn't need them and the kid villains didn't even talk to Red X (a.K.a: Shou Truesdale). In the YJS Richard, Jason ' Ha you actually thought he was dead! *_Acting my friends pure acting_.* He's as dead as Alyssa is a Male.' and anyone who was in contact with Alyssa and her family went back to the shadows and the island though most of them still work for the Hunter's Association.

And I say to you

So long,

Goodbye,

I've got to go.

V4:

I'm sorry but I can't stay,

I can't stay and wither away.

I'm not who you want me to be,

And I never will give up who I am.

So I say.

So long,

Goodbye,

I've got to go.

"Z do you think this is wise?"

"I don't know Alyssa I just don't know."

"Only time will tell sis"

"I know Jay but I cant help but feel that something is wrong and that soon we won't have to hide anymore."

" Why do you say that Oneesama."

" I don't know but I get the feeling that we wont like the reason. Not at all"

So without looking back they leave not knowing that they are infact wrong. That people will miss them and that people will wonder if they are dead or alive. They leave without looking back not knowing that they would soon return and that the people that they felt didn't care was in fact the opposite. That the people who pushed them away regret doing so and wish that they could turn back time. Leaving without knowing that soon they would have to join up their former wards to fight and once again seal away a great evil.

Leaving only a single bouquet of crystal roses as a reminder of them ever existing.

AN/ I hope you like it and help me fix it don't flame please.


	2. Chapter 2

_**So sorry for being late on my up date but my laptop needed fixing and my Flash drive erased both of my chapters that day**_

_**So here is chapter two**_

_**Kaname: **Finally I was wondering whether you were going to continue our tale or just abandon us_

_Sapphire: Hey it's not my fault that final came up around the same time I was making the second chapter!_

_Zero: Yeah and besides Kuran we're gone when you get back to cross_

_**Kaname:** What NOOOOOOO! WhYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?_

_Jaden: ok who gives the disclaimer?_

_Sapphire: could Yumo do it_

_Yumo: eh sure_

_Disclaimer: SaphireKitsune98 doesn't own Vampire knight, JLA, nor yugioh/yugioh gx these solely belong to there authors_

_Or some of the songs I may put in. Though some songs are written by me._

_**5 Years later**_

"_Where are you Kyle or is it Andros? I'm sorry I was an idiot but please come back to me to us please I'm no were sorry Kyle." _Thought Hal Jordan of the Justice League

It has been 5 years since Kyle and his siblings disappeared into the shadows erasing any trace of them ever existing except as lingering ghosts in the memories of all those who came into contact with them. Since then Bruce has spent twice the time he spent as Batman in the League. Hal Jordan himself has stopped going out with Carol Ferris and the rest of the League was just trying to hold on. Flash no longer joked around now both Wally and Barry spend most of their time in either the Lab or off on their home city fighting crime. All of them missing their friends and comrades and in some cases true love. They regret ever ignoring them or mistrusting them and questioning their abilities. All of them sorry for treating them the way they treated them.

Back at Cross Academy things weren't any more different then back at the league. The only difference was that it took them 4 weeks to realize that Antwon and Zero were gone from the academy. After this chaos ensued Kaen Cross went haywire on everyone upon the discovery that both of his beloved sons (AN: Were not your children! You freak!) were missing and no one seemed to know or care where they were? As for Ichiru and Touga well you know the old saying you don't know what you have until it's gone well they realized it a little too late. Ichiru was a mess of nerves and nightmare for the last couple weeks constantly waking up sobbing and begging for forgiveness. Guilt consuming him at every corner the weight of his betrayal and his petty hatred finally taking his toll on him. Yagari-san wasn't any better he was constantly waking up to the hurt and betrayal of their eyes and in their words. It was not their fault that Shizuka turned them into vampires Level D and better yet they hadn't lost themselves to their baser instinct or lose their sanity after all they've been through. Now that he's realized this though the realization came a little too late they were gone and who knows if he would ever get to see them again or if he would live that long.

At the academy things were not the same in fact you would think that ever since the Kuriyu siblings had left so had the life and vitality of the whole school. In fact everything seemed to be falling apart. The new prefects at the academy couldn't control the mob that the Day class students seemed to create for the Night class every afternoon. The Night class was seriously reduced it seemed that the Kuriyu siblings weren't the only people missing it seemed that around the same time Hanubasa Aido and Senri Shiki seemed to have disappeared as well. Funny thing it the rest of the Night class seemed to have lost some of their luster. Akutski Kain could at time be seen during the class exchange staring out into space with a look of concern and longing. Takuma Ichijou seemed to have lost some of his pep and well the others were just as lost. The Kuran siblings Yuki and Kaname had returned not two years ago hoping to mend the bridge between the hunters and well help them mourn and deal with their instincts and well all around apologize for their attitude and abandonment. Only to discover that the two prefects were missing and that no one seemed to know where they were.

Both siblings guilt ridden asked more like begged Kaen to let them assist in the search for them now 3 years later still searching for them and their missing comrades. Everyone at the academy now only realizing the error of their ways and realizing a little too late how much the twins meant to them or how much they needed them the siblings were the glue that held everyone together. Now everything was feeling the aftermath of their mistakes. Kaen never gave up but he also never really got over the fact that it was they themselves that drove them away.

Him with forcing Zero and Antwon to face and to work with the very things that killed of their family without remorse. Never giving them enough or anytime to mourn or even any counseling expecting them to be strong and work together and even be in the same room as Kaname. There is also the fact that he was furious with his lover and Ichiru in his mind and eyes they had an even bigger hand at their disappearance then him (an: which they did). In his eyes they as much at fault if not more so then him. He was so distraught that he couldn't focus on Cross Academy and left the job up to Kaito the only other hunter who didn't hate the Kuriyu siblings for being what they were though he did worry about them. He was also the only one who knew where they were and Antwon's true identity though he is glad that Kaen never figured it out.

Though whenever he gets the chance he communicates with them hence why even though he despises the Kuran's for what they did he understood them. That and being granted the gift of empathy from Alyssa didn't hurt either. Though he's wary around Yuki thinking that she suspects Antwon's true gender. Hopefully it was just his imagination is it too much to ask? From time to time he is in contact with them adding to the fact that before Alyssa and the rest of them went into hiding Zero, Andros, Kal-El, and Hanubasa were impregnated by their significant others. Though he misses them if what he heard from the others was true he was glad that he was conveniently stationed here during each and every one of their pregnancies. He could swear that he heard the rest of his comrades ready to kill their friends and god father. Though he escaped the pregnancy he could not escape being named god father to some of the children. He was proud of all of them including Alyssa the children were delayed and almost lost along the way though they had to be put into a stasis.

He felt sorry for the others though come to think about it considering while Zero's and the rest of the carriers had dropped in the amount of hospital visits the others had increased excluding interestingly enough their leader and fellow trouble magnet Alyssa. Right now she is concentrating on her company, being an ambassador and from time to time Outsider business which included D crew assignments, most importantly in her mind that is her pride and joy the All Stars had gone multiplatinum which was not a surprise since music was her life that and art though she is still an active hunter and hero on the occasion she and the others never stop training heck they even got their kids following in their footsteps. Though she still has this nasty habit of hacking into the central mainframes of the world including their medical records which is a wonder of how Kaen, Kuran, and Touga never even realized how botched up Alyssa's and Zero's medical records were and they never questioned it?

Hello! Doesn't that set off the alarms anyone? Oy vey one could say that there were so many holes that one could compare their medical records to Swiss cheese. They never even questioned their behavior on the way they acted. One would think that the Oh so power full pureblood such as Kuran would question their whereabouts when they were missing but apparently he was wrong how could he not sense his own soulmate granted not everyone could see the future like Alyssa and not everyone can see soulbonds like the Outsiders which Alyssa and the gang were all apart and founders of the OUTSIDERS. Surprised don't be Alyssa knew that if either side won the other would suffer the consequences so she created a third side a neutral party so to speak. A side that would be fair and non biased in any way yet there was one difference they didn't have a hierarchy like the vamps did nor were they communist like the association. They were not perfect and yes there were rebellions but they worked together as one congruent group and there were several monitoring charms both hunter and vampire along with several loyalty oaths upon acceptance into the OUTSIDERS.

The OUTSIDERS were born to protect both the human and non-human societies of the universe they are friends, descendants, and the reincarnations of the original Neo spacians. The balance keepers and protectors of the realms, and the balance between light and darkness, as well as Order and Chaos. When one side overpowers the other or the universal and dimensional pathways are in danger of either side. They will fight along the endangered side using their powers to seal and or imprison each and every threat to the balance, they went by and lived by a certain code sort of they should act and live by. This was their law and way of life this was how they honored and respected their creator yes there were a few traitors though they were all exiled forever forbidden to be with their brethren and friends known as a pariah since their decent forever condemned to the side of evil.

They were the shadow soldiers with their only guiding light being the moon and stars during the twilight hour. They were the people who were willing to fight a losing battle just so you and your family could survive they were the people who trained day in and day out just so you would be able to live a normal and safe life. Though unlike batman they knew how to work like a team. No they were more than a team they were a family that trained and fought for the same cause for the equality and coexistence between the humans and vampire societies. Both Zero and Alyssa knew that if either side won the other would become the slaves to the other and with their unnatural beauty well some things don't need to be explained now do they. They both knew what was in store for them yet they persevered with the cause. They truly believed in equality adding to the fact that the vampire catalyst was Alyssa, the hunter catalyst was Zero and the spirit catalyst was Andros they were the main targets of the stupid war. Of course that didn't stop them from joining in and winning this war for everyone though they out of everyone else had the right to run.

So here we are in the present day and the children are in school all the while following in their parents footsteps. Though one can only hope that they don't get the knack for trouble finding them like their parents. Though only time will tell and will every one be reunited with their soul mates who knows?

_**And scene sorry it took so long to finish though the question how much in trouble do you think Alyssa and the others are.**_


End file.
